


Rev High

by mixtapestar



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette just wants to enjoy high school, despite the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rev High

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3's [April Showers](http://ao3org.tumblr.com/post/46853856120/april-showers-at-the-ao3-fanlore) celebration. April 1st's fandom is Les Mis, and since I am not the best with angst, instead I wrote this ridiculous high school AU. I hope you enjoy it. :)

"Ugh, Dad, you never let me do anything!" Cosette huffed, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"It's for your own good, sweetheart," came the voice through the door, so predictable that Cosette mimicked the exact intonation under her breath. He was barely to the part about earning her freedom by the time she had forced the window open and climbed onto the roof.

A quick hop into the bushes below and another to the ground sealed her freedom. She pitched a little wave to their neighbor Javert, who was pretending not to watch her over the fence, and then skipped off down the street to meet her boyfriend.

******

"So Enjolras is planning a flash mob," Marius explained on the drive to the gym.

"Wow," Cosette said, pulling down the mirror to apply her lip gloss, "that guy is always planning something."

"He thinks his community involvement will help him get into a good college."

"Flash mobs?" Cosette asked doubtfully, raising her eyebrows at her own reflection. She smacked her lips and then smiled before snapping the mirror back. "At least it'll be more fun than when he tried to start a history club."

Marius smiled at her. "Thanks for coming along. It's always more fun when you're involved."

Cosette glanced at the clock. "Hey, if we get there early, you can help me figure out if the strawberry or the cherry lip gloss tastes better."

Marius blinked at her for a second and then, beaming, accelerated hard through a yellow light. Cosette's laughter floated out of the open window.

******

It was a boring Wednesday morning in trigonometry, and Cosette's only solace was that in another hour, she'd get to participate in the biggest flash mob Rev High had ever seen. Possibly the only one worth calling a flash mob. Marius may have believed that Enjolras wanted to beef up his resume, but Cosette suspected he just enjoyed pissing off the principal.

"Are you nearly ready?" Grantaire whispered at her, his fingers tapping on his desk.

Cosette offered him a small smile. "I've got the moves down, I'm just worried we won't have enough chairs."

Grantaire waved a hand dismissively, then had to sit up straight and look attentive for a moment when it caught the attention of their teacher. When her back was once again turned, he replied, "You know Enjolras, he's always thought of everything."

"Of course. Everyone knows the two of you can accomplish anything together."

That set Grantaire's fingerings tapping again. He quietly pulled another Red Bull out of his backpack and coughed loudly to mask the sound as he cracked it open. Cosette shook her head at him and went back to staring at the clock.

******

The flash mob got off to a glorious start, and the unsuspecting people in the cafeteria got caught up pretty quickly, moving aside and clapping along. Just as the music swelled and Cosette's part approached, the song suddenly cut off and silence filled the room. Everyone's heads turned to find the principal staring back at them, his arms crossed.

"Get down off that table," he said directly to Enjolras, tone brooking no argument.

"This is freedom of expression," Enjolras demanded, moving to stand on one of the chairs on the table.

"This is a _safety hazard_ ," the principal corrected, and the vein in his forehead seemed suddenly prominent.

Grantaire scrambled up onto the chair beside Enjolras. "No, he's right. You let the cheerleaders do their thing for Spirit Day just two weeks ago."

Cosette watched the hard line of Enjolras' expression fade as he took in Grantaire's statement. A smile, so rare for Enjolras, dominated his expression, and wordlessly, he plucked the Red Bull from Grantaire's hands and looped their fingers together. With a defiant lift of their chins, they both turned back to face the principal.

It was a sweet moment, but they all got detention anyway.

******

"I can't believe you and Marius got out of detention," Eponine complained the next day. "And he's making us take it _tomorrow_. Detention on Friday should be illegal."

Cosette made a sympathetic noise as she stood over Eponine, carefully braiding her hair. "I'm sorry, dear. Technically I didn't have a chance to be involved. I'm not sure how Marius took care of himself, though."

Eponine smiled, ducking her head. Cosette tutted when the movement caused her to mess up a part of the braid.

"He tried to cover for me too, actually," Eponine said lightly. "Unfortunately I was spotted on top of the table by the window."

Cosette smiled. "He just wants what's best for you, 'Ponine. We both do."

This time when Eponine ducked her head, Cosette caught and followed the movement. Eponine fell silent as Cosette finished up her work.

"There you go, all done," Cosette proclaimed, kneeling down to smile at both of their reflections. "Beautiful."

A blush appeared high on Eponine's cheeks. "Cosette, there's something I should tell you."

Cosette's smile turned more gentle, and she brushed a quick kiss over Eponine's cheek before straightening up. "It's okay, 'Ponine, I know."

"You do?" Eponine exclaimed, standing and facing her friend.

"Of course. Your feelings for Marius aren't exactly a secret, and give me some credit. I remember how it was when you introduced us. I just hope you don't hold it against me." Cosette reached out to place a friendly hand on Eponine's arm.

"Oh," Eponine said, startled. She edged back a step. "That, um. That's not exactly what I was going to say."

Cosette nodded, her eyebrows drawing together. She hoped this wasn't serious.

"My feelings… aren't only for Marius," Eponine stated, toying with her newly-braided hair. She held eye contact with Cosette just long enough for something to begin to click, and then when her eyes darted down, Cosette was sure of what she was saying.

"Oh!" Cosette exclaimed. "You mean… both of us?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Eponine turned away to adjust the hairbrushes on the counter.

"No, I… I'm glad you did," Cosette said breathily. Several things were starting to make sense.

"We can just pretend this never happened."

Cosette took another step forward and reached up to brush Eponine's bangs out of her eyes. When Eponine looked back at her, Cosette moved forward to press a quick kiss to the edge of Eponine's mouth. "I think you should join us tomorrow at the movies. After detention."

"Yeah?" Eponine asked, her smile finally returning.

Cosette reached out to smooth Eponine's braid back to its proper position. She'd have to talk to Marius about this, but, "Definitely."

THE END


End file.
